User talk:Pikapi/Archive 001
Welcome! Hi Pikapi -- we're excited to have Community Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hai thar Hai thar. I dropped by, and decided to help out a little on the Wiki. Need help on anything? :D --General5 7 02:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I put in the User Template. Anything else that I need to do? --General5 7 23:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks :D --General5 7 22:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of maybe putting other categories of usergroups, like gaming usergroups, and stuff like that. --General5 7 20:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) When we get more users, we should probably elect the Officers, which would be a part to become an admin. Say, like, be an active Officer for a month, and you are eligible for adminship. Also, inactive Officers should be cast off. --General5 7 16:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The one month thing was an example. I meant, that they would have to be accepted by an admin. You could make a Request for Officer page, where they could request to be an Officer. Then, if the admin accepts the request, they could be an officer. --General5 7 19:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are there any actual requirements to be an Officer?--General5 7 19:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :We should probably set up a specific way to make a request. Username here *Wikias they are at. *Reasons why, maybe? And what if this is their first wikia? Do we base it on their behavior here? --General5 7 19:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Do you plan on giving Officers Rollback rights, or something else? --General5 7 19:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I think its a kinda necessary, as the main purpose is to prevent vandalism, and Rollback would likely help the Officers. --General5 7 20:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I think that's good enough. Are there other stuff you're still setting up? --General5 7 20:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty then. --General5 7 21:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) lol yeah, I just got the email. :P --General5 7 22:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hai again. I've made three templates for voting. * - * - * - --General5 7 01:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I think it's great that you are trying to build a community with a wiki. However, even allowing for the non-traditional intent of your wiki, there is very little content there; almost no blog posts, forum posts, no images on the main page, etc. I'm sorry but I cannot put you on the spotlight list at this time. You could advertise your wiki to your friends, and at other online communities, and try to grow it that way for now. -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you can make a case that you have comparable content in the style of the wiki (ie blogs, forums posts, etc.) to the required 200 content pages then I would reconsider it. You would need to also meet all other spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Babel Templates Sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do? --General5 7 00:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...I don't have experience with how to make Babel templates...General5 7 23:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Ha ha, why thanks for the welcome! I feel so, er, welcomed! So uh, what's there to do 'round these parts? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 01:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. :So may I add you to my friends list please? I humbly ask this of you. Thanks, ⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻 01:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. ::Thanks for letting me add you and vice versa! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Ah yes, the Brawl Card. Well you can do it with SmartSIG. Though Wikia doesn't support the HTML, so I just took a picture (and photoshopped out my level, because it changes constantly.) and uploaded! 'Tis that simple! Have fun! Oh yes, I also have a question that I've been pondering- What would you make articles about? Thanks, --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Zelda Thing Let's see... Zelda is never mentioned to be Link's sister canonically. Most of the Links and Zeldas are different, but they are just members of the royal family. Tetra is a descendant of the Royal Family, and is another Zelda. But she isn't the same Zelda as the one from OoT, just a new member of the family! Hope this helps! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 22:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. Hey im here! i said i would come, and guess what? I am here! oops, forgot signiture! (Chcoman123 14:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC)) Zelda Avatars Really? How so? It sounds cool. Do you have some that I can see? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 23:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. I'm finally here!!! O.K Pikapi you can stop begging me to come. I'm here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Therider 00:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The officers? What is the officers job? Is it like an adimin?-- 00:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy now? ok OK im here... geez... The King of Awesome 22:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) brawler card hey, could you tell me how to make a brawler card? The King of Awesome 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Gold Star Thanks for the star :D Sorry I was inactive for a while. School's been making me busy. --General5 7 22:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's an awesome game, isn't it? There's a new Halo game coming out, Halo: Reach. Apparently, its supposed to be better than all of the other games before it. --General5 7 23:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Reach is going to be on a new system... :::They haven't released it yet :/ But I'll tell you when I find out. Thanks Thanks for fixing my userpage! now im gonna go decorate it more! The King of Awesome 14:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure. What type of help do you need? :I was thinking, maybe we should make the Featured User thing every week? Alright, how can I help around? And I'm happy that you are featured! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. :Alright. Thanks for the administrator-ship! Caloo Calay! I'll put the template on my page. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 15:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Congrats! You have received the following award: (